¿Cómo sucedió?
by LouiseEdw
Summary: Y en aquel momento no sabía cómo había pasado, pero realmente lo estaban haciendo; lo que había comenzado como un juego entre dos chicas, una simple pijamada en la cual contarían sus fracasos en el amor; terminaba con una muy tímida Hinata besando sus labios. Y no entendía porque lo estaba haciendo realmente pero a ella le gustaba, le gustaba hacer aquello con su mejor amiga.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Únicamente la historia es de mi pertenencia.**_

 _ **Universo alternativo. – Contenido Yuri: SakuxHina / HinaxSaku.**_

 _ **Si la pareja o el género no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lea y ya.**_

* * *

 _ **One Shot.**_

 _ **¿Cómo sucedió?**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Y en aquel momento no sabía cómo había pasado, pero realmente lo estaban haciendo; lo que había comenzado como un juego entre dos chicas, una simple pijamada en la cual contarían sus fracasos en el amor; terminaba con una muy tímida Hinata besando sus labios. Y no entendía porque lo estaba haciendo realmente pero a ella le gustaba, le gustaba estar en aquella situación con su mejor amiga, le gustaba sentir las manos tímidas de Hinata explorar su cuerpo ¿Y por qué no? También le gustaba manosear el cuerpo de ella.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué habían terminado de aquella forma?

Muy simple, alcohol y despecho. Despecho por saber que los chicos que le gustaban estaban años luz de su alcance, alcohol porque con algo debían liberar aquella frustración que se tenían, y vaya que lo hacían muy bien.

Todo había comenzado con un abrazo un poco comprometedor, luego con la sensación de la lengua de la pelinegra recorrerle su cuello… ¡Y le había gustado! Es más, le había encantado sentirla, sus manos habían corrido rápidamente hacia la camisa de Hinata y con una rapidez –que a ella le sorprendió– se la había quitado y había dejado a aquella pelinegra solamente con su sujetador protegiendo sus hinchados pechos, con una determinación que nunca en su vida había pensado tener, su mano recorrió los pechos de la pelinegra haciendo gemir por la excitación, primero eran toques sutiles que luego se fueron volviendo más y más fuertes según el deseo de la pelinegra y la ansiedad de Sakura.

–S-sakura-s-san. –Tartamudeó ella, Sakura la vio a los ojos haciendo que la pelinegra enrojeciera de vergüenza. –M-me g-gusta. –Susurró. –Por favor. –Imploró la chica con sus grandes ojos perlas. Sintió las manos de la pelinegra subir con su camisa y quitarsela rapidamente, en aquel momento cuando se dio cuenta, Hinata descendía lentamente por su dorso.

Le gustaba, en aquel momento le gustaba todo lo que hacía Hinata con ella. Sentía la lengua de la pelinegra hacer un recorrido por cada parte de cuerpo, cuando estuvieron cara a cara no pudo contenerse; se aferró posesivamente de los labios de Hinata haciéndola retroceder y caer en la cama, sus bocas se encontraban tan íntimamente unidas que Hinata no sabía cuál era el comienzo de su boca y cuál era el comienzo de la boca de Sakura.

–H-hinata. –Jadeó Sakura, la pelinegra tomó el liderazgo del momento y se deshizo rápidamente del pequeño short que llevaba la pelirrosa, olvidándose de su pena y timidez mientras se dejaba llevar por sus más puros deseos jugó con el clítoris de la pelirrosa haciendo gritar del placer, se movía ansiosamente mientras sentía la delgada capa de flujos en el sexo de la pelirrosa, Sakura tampoco se quiso quedar atrás y con rapidez imitó la acción de la pelinegra, entre gemidos y besos se transmitían cada una sus deseos y sensaciones.

–S-sakura. –Gimió Hinata al borde del extasis mientras la pelirrosa se encargaba de darle placer por medio de sus pechos. –M-mas, m-mas por favor. –Jadeó clavando sus uñas en la espalda de la pelirrosa, Sakura se adueñó nuevamente de los labios de la pelinegra; necesitaba explorar cada parte de aquella cavidad.

–P-por f-favor, d-dejame a mi. –Pidió esta vez Hinata, Sakura la miró sin entender. –P-por f-favor… D-dejam-me toc-carte. –Susurró Hinata y con una fuerza que Sakura no esperaba la volteo a Sakura quedando la pelinegra encima de ella, Sakura sonrió al ver el tono rojizo en la cara de la pelinegra, cuando menos se lo espero sintió un dedo entrar en su sexo, gritó por el placer infligido mientras el dedo entraba y salía de ella con una rapidez que la hacia delirar del placer.

–H-hina. –Jadeó mordiéndose el labio. La pelinegra siguió entrando en su sexo, esta vez con más dedos mientras disfrutaba increíblemente de lo que estaban haciendo aquella noche.

–S-saku. –Jadeó mientras le daba besos por la cara hasta llegar a su boca. –S-saku t-tocame. –Jadeó. –T-tocame… Hazme sentir querida, Saku. –La pelinegra se entregó a los brazos de la pelirrosa mientras Sakura se dedicaba a jugar con sus pechos.

–Q-quiero hac-cer al-lgo Hina. –Jadeó la pelirrosa, cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que Sakura pretendía hacer; sintió la lengua de la ojijade en su sexo. Hinata gritó en medio de la sorpresa y el deseo al sentir la lengua de Sakura jugar con su sexo.

–M-mas. –Pedía mientras la pelirrosa se deleitaba jugando con sus pliegues vaginales. –S-saku m-mas p-por f-fav-vor. –Gemía descontroladamente.

–H-hina… Hazlo para mí. –Pidió. La pelinegra se ruborizó inmediatamente pero no opuso resistencia alguna, vio como Sakura se ponía en cuatro arriba de ella y como su sexo era jodidamente tentador a su vista, sin poder contenerse se agarró de las piernas de Sakura y acercó aún más el sexo de su amiga para poder deleitarse con sus pliegues vaginales, la esencia y el olor de Sakura la drogaban haciéndola sentir jodidamente bien, la escuchaba gritar mientras su lengua recorría su sexo y sus labios se entretenían jugando con ella. –Hinata. –Gritó dejándose llevar por el éxtasis que sentía. La pelinegra sonrió algo tímida al ver que la pelirrosa se retiraba lentamente. Sus miradas se encontraron en un último momento y la distancia se cortó con un beso, un suave y tierno beso mientras se dejaban llevar por el cansancio y se abrazaban íntimamente bajo una pequeña manta rosada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando Hinata despertó se dio cuenta de que era verdad, de que no había sido un raro sueño erótico, al lado de ella se encontraba su mejor amiga totalmente desnuda al igual que ella, enrojeció fuertemente al recordar todos los sucesos de la noche anterior, sus besos, el cómo habían explorados sus sexos y el cómo se habían dejado llevar por aquella extraña pasión que las había sumergido en una sesión de sexo.

Palideció al ver que Sakura se despertaba, la pelirrosa pareció estar confundida al principio, Hinata la vio fijamente y cuando Sakura le devolvió la mirada una extraña sonrisa adorno el rostro de la pelirrosa. Hinata se sorprendió al verla sonreír, quiso preguntarle la razón de su risa pero cuando se dio cuenta Sakura ya estaba encima de ella devorándose sus labios, la confusión dio paso al deseo nuevamente mientras ambas compartían aquel beso.

–No fue un sueño. –Susurró esta vez Sakura uniendo sus frentes, Hinata negó. –De verdad lo hemos hecho. –Esta vez Hinata asintió. – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Est…

–Me siento bien. –Dijo tímidamente. –Muy bien, yo…

–¿Tú? –Interrumpió Sakura.

–Realmente no sé cómo sucedió esto, pero estoy segura de algo.

–¿De qué?

–Qué no quiero que esto se acabe. –Y sin decir nada más, y Sakura sin querer intervenir se unieron nuevamente en un beso, quizás los chicos que le gustaban las habían mandado a la mierda, pero gracias a eso habían conocido una nueva forma de amor.

* * *

 _Fin._

* * *

 _ **N/A:** _ Este one-shot sale de que… Siempre dicen… Sasuke y Naruto le ponen el cuerno a sus esposas, son unas cuernudas… Pues bueno chiquillos, está vez _**Hinata y Sakura**_ son las protagonistas de una pequeña historia hot. Me agradan muchos los personajes, especialmente Hinata y me dije… ¿Por qué no? Vamos a unirlas en una escena realmente interesante y aquí estamos.

Si la historia fue de su agrado, por favor deje la señal de costumbre… Es decir Favoritos, Follows and reviews. Si quisieran más historias así, también me gustaría saberlo.

Agradecimientos a quien fue mi beta, _ **Rosse te amo.** _

Se despide su nueva amiga, Louise.


End file.
